Lost Memories
by Secrets N Lies
Summary: An accident strips away her memories leaving her in the present with only the things that people tell her. Will she ever find the love that she once held? What happens when a familiar face appears? SessKag


Lost Memories

Her parents had never really liked him and he knew it from the start, but he couldn't stop pursuing his love for her when day after day she was the only thing in his mind. His appetites would be gone and his world seemed colorless, but once he saw her smile it seemed as if the world had stopped and everything would be okay.

Her sapphire eyes would see right through him, and with each passing moment his problems would be fixed. This all would be true if it hadn't been for the accident. The accident that was ripping away her life this very instant.

Sesshomaru stood on the other side of the doorway seeing doctors working on her body trying to bring her back to life. He promised himself that if she didn't make it through this horrible nightmare that he would never forgive himself. This was too good to be true.

He was sorry for every bad thing that he had ever done and he would pay for it with as many tortuous things as possible. He didn't care what happened to him, but as long as she was okay he would suffer by being away from her. If that was what it took to make her better then he would suffer the consequences just to repent for his previous actions.

**_Flashback_**

_Her back was toward him as her arms laced around his neck and her backside was grinding into him. The sensation was unbelievable and with each movement the couple seemed to get closer._

_Their bodies moved to the music for Sesshomaru couldn't find anything else to do. After the round of drinks that they had he wasn't even sure the girl in his arms knew what she was doing or even if he did, but he knew he could handle alcohol better than her. Despite their minor ages he decided that this was a night of fun and nothing more. All in all he enjoyed himself, while showing his beloved the time of her life._

_He could tell that this was her first time going to a nightclub that wasn't for teens their ages, but since he had ways of getting them fake IDs this was what he wanted to do. Eyes bore into him and he didn't care since he knew that they were just jealous of the beauty that he possessed. He smirked to himself and just continued dancing._

_That night as the club decided to close up Sesshomaru drove home with his beloved. She looked peaceful sleeping and cuddled up in the leather chair of his automobile. One of his hands slid off the driving wheel only to place it on hers. Her hands were soft and he held it up to his face for just a moment to kiss it._

_"Sesshomaru," he heard her murmur and he smiled to himself seeing that she was probably dreaming about him right this minute. _

_To possess the most beautiful creature in the world he had to go to drastic measures just to even get close to her. He chased her down until she had no breath in her left to run and he was glad he had taken that time to do so because now he felt as if he could accomplish anything that came his way._

_The roads were bare now and it seemed that traffic would be no problem. He could drop her off at her house and try to sneak her back in, while he got back home himself._

_He just hoped she nor him would wake up with a hangover tomorrow, since he had other plans for them to do tomorrow, which included him and her spending some time at the beach._

_As his thought were preoccupied at the moment Sesshomaru didn't see the car ahead of him, but when he did he turned the steering wheel sharply to avoid collision only to have runned in to a tree. Before he knew what was going on he had blanked._

_Sesshomaru had woken up only to find that he wasn't in his bedroom, but in the hospital bed. He hadn't gotten any serious injuries just some minor cuts and bruises. His head hurt like hell and he wanted an explanation of what had happened._

_Soon a nurse came and told him everything that had happened. The news made him numb from the neck down making him unable to even move, but what hurt the most was that his beloved might not be okay._

_**End of Flashback**_

"She's going to be alright," Sesshomaru heard the doctor say. A small smile appeared on his face, but his head was bent down with his bangs shielding his eyes. Tears were forming and he would not shed a drop for if he did then he would just be showing a weakness and Sesshomaru had no weaknesses.

He stood there with his back to the wall only to make his final decision.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you, but this is for the best," Sesshomaru said not talking to anyone in particular.

Slowly, he walked away and out of her life just like her parents had told him to do plenty of times. He was nothing, but a no good for nothing trouble maker and that would be of what remained in their eyes for the rest of his life. In his beloved eyes he was a hero that had set her free from the grips of prison.

_Goodbye my beloved Kagome_

_Until we meet again_

_If… _


End file.
